1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices have been increasingly used from personal portable devices such as MP3 players, and cellular phones, to televisions (TVs) due to excellence in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response speed, power consumption, etc.
Since organic light emitting display devices are self-emissive, separate light sources are not required (unlike liquid crystal display devices), thereby reducing their thickness and weight.
An organic light emitting display device may be transparent by using a transparent thin film transistor (TFT) and a transparent organic light emitting device (OLED).